


The Threat of Being Alone

by Bemused_Illusionist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Gen, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Loneliness, Neo Xen Team, hlvrai au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Illusionist/pseuds/Bemused_Illusionist
Summary: After Nova was almost captured by the military, having been turned in by her friends, she was sent through a portal with some interesting consequences.





	The Threat of Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: in case you didn't read the tags, there's gore in this one babes

For once, Nova didn’t care that she was sleeping. The warmth enveloped her, the dark abyss inviting. But… she needed to wake up. Something was wrong. Missing. She picked her head up off the ground groggily, glancing around to take note of her surroundings. All she could remember was the room with the health kit, then…

The portal. She was back on Xen. She scrambled to her knees, looking hurriedly for Dr. Gaunt, Jadelynn, someone. But she was alone. She choked back a sob, sitting back down on the rocky ground of the small floating island. The sky still looked the same, teal wisps of fog against a dark blue background. She had hoped she’d never have to see it again...

Eventually, Nova noticed the small pool of blood where she had been laying. It stood out well enough against the rocks that she wondered why she didn’t notice it before. Head woozy, she leaned over it, looking around to see where her helmet was, but she stopped her search when she noticed a drop falling from her face into the pool. Slowly, she lifted her hand to her cheek, wiping away some blood with her glove. Yet still, the drops continued, a small stream racing down onto the ground.

Nova didn’t want to check, but she had to. Moving her hand upward inch by agonizing inch, she slowly moved over to her eye. It wasn’t there. She could feel into the socket, hearing a viscous squelching noise as one of her fingers accidentally slipped in. She held back a scream, gripping her now bloody hand to her chest. Her breaths grew faster and harder, her head whipping around like a caged animal. For once in her life, she didn’t know what to do. She was back on Xen, and now an amputee. She had to find someone. Anyone.

She couldn’t be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ough... angst hurts but it's so fun to write... be on the lookout for more hurtin' from this one


End file.
